


Our little secret

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Logic doesn't feel like he is good enough for Morality, and the fact that Fanders keep writing about them does not help the personality get over his crush.





	

Three years. 

Three years, that was how much time Logic had been pulling this off. 

And he scolded Thomas for procrastinating. 

It wasn't procrastinating, he told himself. It was something deeper than that. One thing was pretending that a project didn't exist. Other thing was to have feelings for someone that loved everybody all the time. 

Three years he had been in love with Morality, and three years he had been pushing it down, pretending it didn't exist in fear of getting a no. 

No one had realised it yet. Lucky. Even though he knew luck did not exist. 

But whatever it was, luck or otherwise, it did not last forever. And sadly, after exact three years of keeping himself quiet, people started to notice. 

Perhaps before they were outed to the world, things were easier. He just stood in his corner, by his desk, making works and projects and researching. He watched in silence as Morality ran around with children and collected flowers, being the sweetheart he was. Logic was always far away, keeping an eye out for him, but never interfering. 

Now, however, that they had been introduced to everyone and were acknowledged, things became harder to pretend. He watched with Thomas and all the other personalities as people drew them, wrote stories, and suddenly he craved more and more of those, knowing that only in such universe he would be able to be with Morality without being judged, with being neglected. 

He couldn't stop telling Thomas to read more and more about it. It was only logical. His fans would be happy if he read and commented in things they did. 

But then, after a few days, things weren't subtle anymore. 

 

"Seriously Logic. I don't understand. Why can't you just give Thomas a break? Yeah, fanfics and fanart are amazing, but it's becoming weird" Anxiety said one day, while he laid on the couch while Logic read a book next to him. The teacher looked down at the personality, raising an eyebrow. 

"Anxiety. You know people will like Thomas more if he reads and sees their things" he said, but Anxiety just rolled his eyes. 

"I know. And it's not like I don't want people to like Thomas. But I feel like that's a bit too much, you know? It's almost like you en... Wait" he said, sitting up, his eyes wide and a smirk growing on his face. "You enjoy it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Logic said, trying to sound as calm as he could. "I don't enjoy those things"

"Yes you do! Ha!" Anxiety said, jumping from the couch in a happy way that Logic had never seen him do before. "Prince! Morality! Logic likes reading fanfics about him!"

"Wh - I don't!" Logic said as Prince and Morality appeared on the stairs. 

"I knew I wasn't the only one!" Morality said, rushing down and being followed by Prince, who was just confused. "Which one is your favourite? I really l-"

"I don't like fanfics about me! I don't like fanfics at all! I hate them. They are completely illogical! They are nothing more than tactics to make people happy about things that will never happen! They are as unrealistic as Prince, as angsty as Anxiety and as stupid as you!" He said, loudly, making the room fall into a thick silence. He was panting, breathing hard, blushing deeply, looking at the other three in desperation. 

Wonderful. That was surely the way of escaping some weird questions. 

"Wow. How rude you are with our fans' creativity" Prince said, a disgusted expression on his face. 

"Even I don't hate them" Anxiety said, raising his eyebrow. "You're mean"

"Well, I am utterly disappointed" Morality said, giving them that fake laugh he did when he didn't want to ball out crying of frustration or sadness. 

"I-I... It's your fault Anxiety! I told you I didn't like them!" Logic said, but the dark personality rolled his eyes. 

"I am not the one to blame for everything Logic. And all the times you blamed me, it was your fault. Maybe you should take some time for yourself. You've been making more mistakes than Princey these days" 

"Hey there!" Prince complained, and Anxiety just smirked in that sarcastic way he always did. Morality looked between them and then looked at Logic. 

"Yeah maybe you need a few hours for yourself. Why don't you go to your room?" He asked, and both Prince and Anxiety froze, while Logic just felt something that he presumed that was his heart breaking. 

It was rarity for Morality to act like a responsible and serious father, but when he did, he meant business. He only told someone to go to their rooms when he was angry or upset, and Logic did not know which was the case. 

Prince and Anxiety exchanged a worried glance and then looked back at Logic, who fixed his glasses and tie and nodded to the happier personality. 

"I will. I need some rest" he said, and then slowly made his way through the three, upstairs, and walked inside his room, sighing at the dull colouring of the walls, the grey bedsheets, the desk filled with paperwork. 

He used to love his room. Now he hated it. He couldn't stop comparing it to Morality's room, to how bright and colourful it was. 

He had spent one single night there, when the personality was away. He had been helping Thomas with a project all night, so Logic had the time to sleep alone. And he got inside Morality's room and slept there, quiet, alone, around three months before that day. The personality had never found out, and Logic was glad. 

Now, however, he just wanted to get inside the room and sleep in there again. 

Instead, he laid down on his bed and threw his glasses and tie away. He laid down, tired, upset and feeling something weird in his chest. 

He fell asleep quicker than he thought he would, but he did not have a calm sleep. He woke up several times with the images of the personalities finding out about his crush, or locking him in his room for making Thomas upset. 

He just wished he could make it all stop. 

 

Logic stood up a few hours later, when he was called. He fixed himself quickly and then nodded, letting himself be summoned by his host. 

"Yes Thomas?" He asked, fixing his glasses and tie as he stood in front of his host. When he looked up, the man seemed a bit angry. 

"Don't 'yes Thomas' me. Where were you all day? I have never done the dumbest decisions in my life like I did today! Why did you decide to take a day off without telling me?" He asked, angrily, and Logic was a bit taken aback at the questions, stepping back. 

"I-I..."

"Look it's fine. Just warn me before. In any case, you're clearly not fine" Thomas said, frowning. "Do you want to sit down and talk?"

"I..." He said, slowly, and then stopped. "I would love to, but I can't. The others can't know, and if you know, they know"

"Well... Can't argue with that" Thomas said, honesty, and then shook his head. “In any case, you do seem too tense for my liking. Sit down with me. Let us drink or eat something. I have cookies” 

“I am allergic to chocolate Thomas” Logic said, frowning, and Thomas hummed, blushing lightly.

“Right... Maybe just sit down then. Do you like Disney? We could watch Big Hero Six if you’d like” Thomas said, slowly, but Logic simply sighed and shook his head.

“You should check your tumblr. Maybe there is something there to distract us both” Logic said before he even thought about it, his cheeks going warmer at the realisation of what he had just proposed. Thomas did not seem to realise his intentions, simply grinning and nodding, grabbing his computer from the table. Logic took a moment or two before he walked closer to the man and sat down, staring at the computer screen while the host opened Tumblr and checked a few tags, smiling at all the amazing messages and fanfics and fanarts the sanders left them. 

“Prinxiety. Again” Thomas chuckled, rolling his eyes with affection. “Maybe I should sum the others up so we could see together! What do you say?” he asked, eyes beaming, and Logic looked at him, trying not to be upset.

He was never enough. Not to Thomas. There always had to be someone else. And he really didn’t want to talk to the other three.

“Well... You should call them. I have some stuff to d...” he stopped, his eyes freezing over the fanart on the screen. He blushed, and felt his chest hurt again. People really knew how to draw Morality. His sparkling eyes, colourful fashion sense, his huge smile. He was beautiful in every logical and illogical way.

“Nice, right?” Thomas asked, and Logic returned to reality, looking at his host and blushing deeply. “People are really getting into Morality. That’s cool. They are getting into you too. I was worried that they would just... like Anxiety over everyone. Which is good for him but bad for you guys. I mean... I think. Did you get upset when Anxiety said you were the least popular character? I really tried to make you better...”

“There is no logic in getting upset over people’s opinions” ‘Yes, I got upset and I still get because I know I am the least favourite because I am a pain in the ass and I have no good attributes and I can’t make people pity me so I am literally the least option for anyone that actually can think and see because I’m the least attractive, the least nice and the least cool. I am a mess”

Thomas blinked slowly, and moved his head up, eyes wide, surprised and upset. Logic blushed deeply when he realised his host had listened to all of that and quickly stood up, rushing to the stairs and sinking down before Thomas could try anything. 

However, as he arrived back into the man’s head, he found no one else but the three personalities waiting for him, all of them looking worried and guilty.

“Logic... We...” Prince started, for some reason Logic didn’t want to understand. He shook his head and rose his hand before rushing past them and running upstairs to his room. His eyes were already tearing up in frustration and shame, and once he reached his bedroom, he laid down on his bed, a sob coming out of his mouth.

He hated when he got like that. It was rare. But the times that happened made him question everything else. He just wanted to act normally. To be a normal man. Just like the others. To be liked and enjoy being liked out loud. Be able to feel something, to feel anything, without being judged by himself.

Being Thomas’ mind was terrible. He hated it, no matter how much he loved his host.

It took him a few minutes, but when his sobs subsided, he listened to someone knocking on his door, carefully.

“Logic?”

The teacher whimpered and shook his head, nuzzling on his pillow. It smelled so nice...

“Go away” he said, loud enough for the other to listen. “I don’t want you here”

“It is my room Logic” Morality said softly, and the teacher looked up, eyes wide, looking around. It was indeed Morality’s room. That was why it was comfortable. He sat up shakily and looked at the door as the father walked inside the room, looking worried.

“Sorry. I will be leaving in a second” he said, fixing himself, but Morality sat down next to the other and put his hand over the teacher’s shoulder.

“No need. I want you here. I want to talk to you” the father said, seriously, and Logic rolled his eyes.

“I am not your son. You can’t treat me like I am”

“Well... Now you are. And you are staying. I don’t care what you say” Morality said, firmly, making Logic sigh, resigned. 

“What do you want?” he asked, eyes tired, and Morality hummed, looking at his friend. Best friend. Or was he? He and Anxiety had been getting alone greatly those last days. 

“I want to know what is wrong. You’re usually not that dark. I am hurting. Thomas is worried about you” the father said, his hand sliding down Logic’s shoulder. “Talk to me. Maybe we can solve it together like we did before”

“Nothing to figure out. I know why I am upset. I don’t need to worry you and Thomas even more. Just leave me alone” he asked, shyly, looking down at his feet. Sadly, Morality was having none of it.

“Is it because of the fanders?” he asked, carefully, and Logic chuckled deeply, rubbing his eyes slowly.

“No... It isn’t because they don’t like me. Like, it is sad but... It is illogical to mourn about tastes” he said, firmly. “My problems have a whole deeper and more complicated beginning” 

“Is it because you have a crush on me and you never had the courage to tell? Because I know. I know and I have been waiting” Morality said, seriously, and Logic chocked on nothing, looking up at the father, who was smirking.

“You... Knew?”

“I am Thomas’ heart. In constant contact with his head, you. I know a thing or two about loving people” he said, winking, and Logic blushed so deep he felt his body going red.

“Why... why didn’t you say anything? Since when you know? Morality what the hell” Logic whined, hiding his face away in shame, his heart pounding. The father laughed loudly and then sat down next to the teacher, caressing his head.

“No bad words. And well... I thought it would be better to let you come out for your own. I knew for about... five months. Not that long.” He said, slowly brushing his fingers through the teacher’s hair. Slowly, Logic felt his heart calming down, and slowly sat up, staring at the other personality.

“And..? Do you like me back?” he asked, lightly, swallowing all his pride and looking down at his hands. Then, Morality pulled his head up and stared into his eyes, wearing that calm smile he did when he was happy, but not agitated. It was rarity.

“Are you kidding me? I am a heart and you are a mind. There is no more perfect couple.” He said, shrugging. “Besides, it is good for Thomas, because at least now we will agree a bit more often”

“Yeah... All for Thomas” Logic said, half sarcastic and half honest. Everything was for Thomas anyway. “So... We...”

“Yes” Morality said, before he pulled the teacher closer by his neck and kissed him slowly. Logic answered right away, no hesitation in his actions. They kissed slowly, with no hurry, and then pressed their foreheads together, Logic letting a soft smile creep up his face. Morality looked at him and giggled. “Your smile is very beautiful. You should smile more often”

“Maybe I will, for now on” Logic said, and the father rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“Good. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. Thomas is worried”

“Ah. Fuck Thomas”

“Logic!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
